Wherever You Are
by BigTimeRusherr13
Summary: "Wherever you are, you're on my mind and I'll always love you and your dorky eyebrows."(two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**So it's 2:30 am and I'm wide awake, listening to Ke$ha and this song came on called "Wherever You Are" and I just couldn't not write something! I just couldn't...So here I am, at 2:30 in the morning...Writing!**

**This is AU and the parts in italics are flashbacks and memories, by the way!**

**But anyway...On with the one shot!**

…

"**Wherever you are, know that our love will never die." -Ke$ha.**

…

Logan walked up the stairs, heading straight for his bedroom. His two teenage daughters were fighting over clothes once again. Apparently, Lea -his oldest- had borrowed Maggie's favourite sweater without asking or something like that. Honestly, he had given up caring at this point. His wife can handle all the girl drama while he locked himself in his room, fighting back this headache. He was so thankful for the lock on his door.

Today was a bad day for Logan. Because it was this day twenty-five years ago when everything changed.

Changing out of his suit that was required he wore for work and into something a little more comfier, he thought about the tough decision he had to make and how much he regretted it on days like this. Logan knelt down by the bed and pulled out a shoebox from underneath before sitting back. He took the lid off, pushing it aside as he was instantly flooded with memories.

_The last night of summer. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to be gone from here, from Minnesota and to the other side of the country for college. This time tomorrow, I'll be far away from him._

_Kendall had showed up at my doorstep earlier in the evening and had brought me to his house where he lead me up to his room without saying a word. His room was dimly lit by candles, old music was playing from a beat up record player with a huge pile of records next to it and there was a bottle of Jack Daniels on the bedside table. When Kendall finally did speak, -we were sat down on the floor by the player, passing the bottle of Jack back and forth as I looked through the records- I certainly wasn't expecting it._

"_I really don't want you to go tomorrow." His voice was soft, softer than anything I had ever heard from him. The admission had sent me into shock as I stopped scanning through the records. I looked over at him to see him looking down at the bottle in his hands._

"_Why not? I thought you'd be happy to get rid of me for a while." I tried to joke but the nervousness in my voice ruined it. Kendall shook his head, pushing the bottle aside and shuffled closer to me, stopping when his chest was just about touching my shoulder. He took the records from me and put them out of the way. With a gentle hand, Kendall took a hold of my chin and made me look at him. I was nervous now but I wasn't too sure why. Kendall had been my best friend for as long as I can remember, we've shared secrets, shared clothes, even shared beds on more than one occasion. But something about this didn't seem like friendship._

_Kendall sighed, his green eyes looking into mine before quickly looking down at my lips then back to my eyes. "I just -I really don't want you to go tomorrow."_

_I didn't know what to say to that, what could I possibly say to that? So when Kendall leaned in, it only felt natural to do the same until our lips touched. The kiss was soft and gentle and …Bittersweet because we both knew that tonight was to be our first and last night together like this._

Logan took a shaky breath as he looked through the box filled with memories of that night. Filled with photographs and notes and anything else that he could find. He picked up one picture that caught his eye. It was of himself sitting on the windowsill, looking at the person behind the camera with the type of smile you give to someone you love.

"_You look so gorgeous with the stars behind you." Kendall complimented as he snapped a photo of me. I was sat on the windowsill with the bottle of Jack in my hand and the window wide open while Kendall decided what album he wanted to put on next._

"_Oh shut up." I laughed away the compliment as I took a sip of the drink and received a look from Kendall that I had never seen before._

"_Don't do that." He said, voice soft and gentle._

"_Do what?"_

"_Don't put yourself down like that." He said. "You're beautiful."_

_With a smile and a blush, I whispered "Thanks" before taking another sip._

Wiping away a single tear, Logan put the picture back only to pick a piece of paper screwed up into a ball. He opened it open only to let out an almost silent sob as he realised that this was lyrics and with quick note at the bottom that said "This is our song, Logie!"

_As soon as the song started to play, Kendall had grabbed my hands and brought me to my feet. Needless to say, we were both a little drunk now that the whole bottle was empty but we didn't care. Kendall brought my arms to wrap around his neck before wrapping his around my waist and slowly swaying us to the music. I now realised that the song was "Can't Fight This Feeling" by Reo Speedwagen._

"_This should be our song." Kendall whispered, resting his forehead on mine._

"_Seriously? This song of all songs?" I asked, scrunching up my face. "It's kind of cheesy, don't you think?"_

"_No, it's romantic." He said, kissing the tip of my nose. "And it should be our song." He kissed me firm on the lips, sending electric waves through my body in a way that left me gasping, giving him the chance to use his tongue to deepen the kiss._

_When he pulled away, it took me a moment to catch my breath before saying, "Okay, it's our song."_

_With a chuckle, Kendall pecked my lips and looked me in the eyes, "I love you."_

"_I love you too." I whispered._

Logan scrunched the paper back into a ball and throwing it back in the box. There was a knock on the door and he heard his wife calling his name. He quickly wiped his eyes and ran for the door, unlocking it quickly and opening it just enough to stick his head out.

"Yes, honey?" He asked, wanting to get back to his box and crying like a teenage girl.

"I just wanted to check to see if you were alright." Camille said, worry evident in her eyes and voice. She really did love him, more than she should when Logan couldn't love her the same way.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... A really bad headache." It wasn't a complete lie. With the girls arguing at least four times a day, a headache is sure pop up every once in a while at his age.

"You should get some sleep, you might feel better." Camille suggested and Logan nodded.

"That's a good idea, I'll head to bed now."

"Okay, I'll tell the girls to be quiet." She said with a small smile. She stole a quick kiss before saying "Love you" and walking away. Logan closed and locked the door with a sigh. He felt so bad for what he was doing to Camille sometimes. She loved him and she even knew that Logan didn't love her like she wanted to, she knew that his heart belonged to Kendall and always will but she still held onto hope that maybe he will come around. But he never will.

Pushing the thought aside, Logan sat on the floor again, picking up the box and grabbing the first photo he saw which made him smile with tear-filled eyes. It was of Kendall, pointing to the words written across his chest.

_I giggled as I wrote across Kendall's chest in black Sharpie. Kendall was giggling too, claiming the pen was tickling him but I think maybe it was the drink gone to his head._

"_What're you writin'?" He giggled as he ran his hands through my hair. I was straddling his hips as he lied on the floor, the player was now playing a Rolling Stones song that I couldn't name right now._

"_Hold still and you'll see." I giggled as I finished off my work with a heart. I sat up and so did Kendall, almost bumping our heads together. He looked down at his chest with a confused expression._

"_What language is this? Is it Loganese?" He asked, completely confused. I giggled as I shook my head._

"_No, it's English." I said. I pointed to each word as I said it, "I love you + your dorky eyebrows! And a heart at the end!"_

_Kendall giggled, "I love you too." He said before bringing me down for one of his kissing that feels like electric._

Logan laughed at the memory. Kendall was such a dork at times but it was adorable. He put the picture down and pushed things around in the box until he found a DVD that had "Rockstar" written across it. Logan couldn't remember what this was exactly so quickly, he got up and stuck the disc in the DVD player and turned on the TV in his room before sitting on the bed. With a laugh and tears streaming down his face, he watched.

_Kendall was bouncing on the bed with his red shirt tied around his head like a bandanna and singing into the empty Jack Daniels bottle as if it were a microphone. I sat on the floor videoing the whole thing and trying not to laugh too loudly._

"_Strangers, waiting!" Kendall sang with his heart and soul to one of his favourite songs. "Up and down the boulevard! Their shadows, searching in the NIGHT! Street lights, people! Na na na na na naaaa!" I giggled as he forgot the words but he kept on going. "Hidin', somewhere in the NIGHT!" Kendall sang out the guitar solo, adding in his own words that just sounded like gibberish to me but was very entertaining. "Don't STOP believin'! Hold on to that FEELING! Street lights, People!" He finished the song by falling onto his knees and holding his arms up, not realising there was still a few words to be sung but he didn't care as he shouted out "Thank you Radio Guardens!"_

"_It's Radio City!" I corrected._

_He pointed to me, "That place!" He called out before falling back with a giggle._

Logan heard himself in the video whisper "You're so cute" before it finished. He turned the TV off and wiped his cheeks before going back to the box. There were so many memories in here. Photos of the two of them cuddled up together, notes of 'I love you' and even a condom wrapper.

_We were lying on the bed, connected by the lips and tongues with Kendall's shirtless body on top. Somehow, he had managed to pull my shirt over my head without me realising until he trailed open mouthed kisses down my chest and stomach, stopping at the hem of my jeans to unbuckle the belt and unbutton them. In one swift motion, my pants were off and I heard myself groan. I grabbed Kendall's hair and yanked him up, clashing our lips together in a passionate kiss. I rolled us over so I was on top and trailed my hands down his body until I reach his jeans. I fumbled with the belt and button but with his help, the jeans were thrown across the room in seconds and was Kendall seriously going commando?_

_Pulling away from the kiss, Kendall whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes." I breathed._

_He nodded, "But at any time, if you want to stop, you tell me, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_He was so gentle. His touches were soft like velvet and his kisses were like fire against my skin. He had planned this, I figured out when he pulled lube and a condom from the bedside table drawer but I was in too much bliss to care. That night -with him on top of me, with him holding me like I was all he needed, with him expressing love in the most intimate way possible- was one of the best nights of my life._

Logan never regretted giving his virginity to Kendall. He would never forget the feeling of being in strong arms and being claimed in a way like no other. He will never forget that perfect night in Kendall's bed.

Looking through the box, Logan found a picture of the aftermath of that night. A picture of Kendall in early morning sunlight and a smile that broke Logan's heart.

_We woke under a blanket, all tangled up in skin and sheets. With the thin white sheets over our heads and the sunrise lighting up the room, we felt as though we were in our own world where nothing could tear us apart. Kendall was lying on his back, looking at me with green eyes filled with happiness and a tired smile. I lied on my stomach, an over his chest and if I could see myself, I would guess I was looking at him the same way right about now._

"_This is perfect." I whispered._

"_Yeah, it is." Kendall's voice was quiet and soft, filled with so much love that Logan's heart broke into a million tiny little piece. "What's wrong?"_

"_I have to go this afternoon." I said so quietly with the thought that maybe if he didn't hear it, it wouldn't be so._

_Kendall's smile fell, "I know."_

"_But I don't want to, I love you." I said, trying to fight the tears in my eyes but when Kendall pulled me close and wrapped his arms tight around me, how could I not cry?_

"_I love you too." Kendall's voice broke on the second word and I knew he was trying not to cry. "We'll see each other again though, I promise."_

_But we didn't know in that moment, that we'd never speak again._

Logan didn't care any more. He didn't care that he was a sobbing mess on the floor, crying and screaming at the world, begging for another chance to go back and stay. He didn't care that Camille and the girls were banging on the door, wanting to get inside and comfort him for whatever was making him cry like this, for whatever was making him sound so broken.

But Logan ignored them as he picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number and hoping it hadn't changed.

…

Kendall lied in his bed with tear stained cheeks as he stared at picture in his hand. He had stopped crying ten minutes ago and now he just felt numb. He was well aware of his phone ringing but right now, the picture was more important. It was of Logan on the morning they woke up. He looked so happy and light, with eyes full of love and joy and a smile as bright as the sunrise. Kendall wanted nothing more than to wake up to that face every morning for the rest of his life.

But Logan left for college.

But Kendall should have fought for him to stay.

Kendall regrets everyday of his life that he didn't run after Logan, that he didn't beg him to stay with him forever. Who needed an education, they were one half of Big Time Rush! They just needed each other.

But Kendall let him walk away.

What a stupid mistake.

Kendall never married. He couldn't bring himself to marry another man or woman, couldn't bare the thought of pretending to love someone. He'd rather stay alone in his one bedroom apartment and live his life alone. If he couldn't have Logan, then he didn't want anyone.

When the phone had stopped ringing, Kendall sighed and put the picture down. He should probably check if there were any messages, it was probably just his mom or Katie calling to check in on him. They knew what today meant. The person who called was an unknown number and they had left a message. When Kendall played the message, he heard a voice he was not expecting at all.

"_Hey- uh... Remember me? It's Logan._" Kendall's heard skipped a beat. Logan. It was LOGAN! Of all people! Why did he sound like he was crying?"_I was just calling because...I'm not really sure why. I was going through picture of that night and other stuff! I even have a video of you singing Don't Stop Believin' which was terrible by the way._" Logan laughed through his tears and Kendall did the same. "_I miss you. I miss you so. Damn. Much! I thought I moved on, I married and had two girls but I think I'm going to get divorce. I'm not being fair to her because I can't... I can't move on. Everyday, I'm dying inside because you're not here. Twenty five years later and I'm still missing you when you've probably moved on._" He paused for a moment and Kendall could hear him sobbing before he took a deep breath. "_I just had to hear your voice. Wherever you are, you're on my mind and I'll always love you and your dorky eyebrows._" And then the line went dead.

Kendall cried as he remembered his favourite memory...

_The candles were going out and I watched from my spot on the floor as Logan danced around the room to "Anyway You Want It." He was barefoot, drunk and trying to sing along to the words. He tripped over his own two feet, successfully landing on my lap. He giggled a little bit before looking at me with eyes that took my breath away._

"_Promise you'll love me forever?" He pleaded._

"_I promise."_

…

**I'm actually SO happy with how this turned out! Omg but I literally just realised that its kinda like Katy Perry's "The One That Got Away", Lady Antebellum's "We Owned The Night" and Ke$ha's "Wherever You Are" mashed together! But who cares, I likes it, its 5am and I need sleep!**

**I can totally see a part two for this so if you want a part two, you should tell me but you have to reviewwwwww!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, it IS early hours in the morning after all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I woke up this morning(afternoon really) and I had like, sixteen reviews that's actually amazing because I've never gotten that for a one shot or a first chapter before but then I read your reviews and just... Wow, you guys REALLY liked this and Im kind of shocked!:P I didn't think you would all like it as much as you do especially as I wrote this at 2:30 in the morning and I stayed up til 5am for it so like..Shocked!**

**And you all requested a part 2 and here I am! AND GUESS WHAT! This was inspired by _another _Ke$ha song called "Last Goodbye"! It helped a little when I was stuck! Seriously, this new album is just amazing, you guys should get it or download it or whatever it is you guys do! Its amazing and it like, makes me want to write which is weird...I dont get it!**

**Thank you all for your reviews, everyone of you! They all made me smile so much and if I could, I'd hug each and every one of you! So er... VIRTUAL HUG!**

**Now, on with the …I guess it's a two shot now...**

…

"**Oh, how we lost our minds when we fell in love that night." -Ke$ha.**

…

Logan smiled as he watched Lea laugh at something Ryder said. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Camille sat next to him at the table, talking to their youngest daughter, Maggie about school. Sitting across the table was Lea and Ryder and an empty seat for when Ryder's father arrived. And Camille's new husband sat between her and Maggie. They were in some fancy restaurant because the young couple have some big news to share with the family.

It has been six years since Logan had made that call to Kendall. He didn't hear anything from him and maybe that was for the best. In that time, he and Camille got a divorce but they were still friends and she was happily remarried to Mike who was a dentist. Lea, now 24, a university graduate and owns a teaching degree is moving to New York at the end of the summer with her boyfriend of three years for a job. Maggie was now 22 and in med school, studying to be a surgeon like her father.

"Sorry about my dad." Ryder apologised as he took a sip of his wine. "He's always late, no matter what. You get used to it after a while."

"Oh it's fine," Camille waved the apology away. "We're in no rush."

"What did you say your father's name was again?" Logan asked. Lately, his memory hasn't been the greatest. He didn't blame it on old age, he was only 45 after all. Camille said that the stress of everything he's been through had gone to his head but it was three years ago when everything went... wrong. It was just after Camille married Mike and Lea met Ryder and Maggie left for med school. He was alone, haunted by the memories of the past. Heartbreak does something to a man and Logan had lost his will to live. Luckily, Camille had come over to borrow a movie and took the knife away from him in time. Logan explained through his tears that he had no one; no wife, no Kendall, no daughters. It was just him and how pathetic was that? The next day, Camille took him to rehab. It took him a whole year and a half to get better and he left that place with a subscription for anti-depressants and a bunch of other pills that he had to take.

Ryder didn't get the chance to answer Logan's question when someone showed up. "Hey, sorry I'm late everybody!" He said and Logan's eyes widened in realisation. "I accidentally spilt ketchup on my shirt from my corndog, I had to change."

"Carlos?" Logan asked as they all stood up to welcome him.

Carlos stared at him for a moment before realisation hit and he ran around the side of the table and trapped Logan in a bear hug which he gladly returned. "Oh my god, Logan!" Carlos' grip tightened as he whispered in Logan's ear, "We have to talk later." and then he let go as Logan nodded.

"You look good, man." Logan said with a friendly smile.

"You too!" Carlos said and Logan couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He really hasn't changed. "How crazy is it that our kids are dating?" He exclaimed as he moved round the table and everyone sat in their seats.

"Totally crazy." Logan agreed. Dinner went by quickly, filled with stories from the past when Big Time Rush was at their peek and Ryder and Lea's big news turned out to be that they were getting married. As excited as Logan was for his daughter, he couldn't help but feel a familiar spark of pain in his heart, the same pain whenever he loses someone.

Just after Logan and Carlos argued about who paid the bill and decided to split it, Logan excused himself to the bathroom. It was just as he was washing his hands when Carlos came in.

"We have to talk." Carlos said, instantly. Logan turned the tap off and grabbed a paper towel to dry his hands.

"About what?" Logan threw the paper towel in the trash and turned to face Carlos who was leaning against the counter.

"What happened to you?" He asked, ignoring the question. Logan didn't need this conversation so he headed for the door but Carlos grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face him. With soft eyes, he asked, "You don't look like yourself any more."

Logan sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Because I don't _feel _like myself."

When Carlos was sure Logan wasn't going to run off, he pulled his hand back. "I heard about what happened."

"Yeah," Logan laughed bitterly. "Everyone's heard about how I lost my mind and tried to kill myself."

"Not about that."

"They've all heard about rehab too."

"No, I mean... I heard about the call you made." Logan's head shot up as soon as the words left Carlos' lips. No one knew about that except Camille. The therapists he's forced to see all the time don't even know about that.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Logan said, his voice tight and his heart beating frantically. No one was supposed to know.

"Yes you do." Carlos said. "Are you forgetting we've been best friends most of our lives? I know when you're lying. I can see it in your eyes."

Quietly, Logan said, "How do you know?"

"I still speak to Kendall every once in a while and..." Carlos didn't finish the sentence, instead sighing with a shake of his head. You could see the complete and utter despair in his expression and it scared Logan.

"And what?"

"He's uh-"

It was the fact that Carlos couldn't even finish his sentences that scared Logan. Had something happened? Did he try to do what Logan did but did someone not stop him? Did he have no one to save him? "What happened? Is he okay?"

"We think he's losing his mind. He's not even making any sense any more." Carlos answered. _At least he's alive, _Logan thought. "He keeps saying the lyrics from _Don't Stop Believin' _and _Can't Fight This Feelin'. _Always begging for a bottle of Jack Daniels, cries so hard when he wakes up on a sunny morning that they have to sedate him to calm him down. He can't even go outside at night unless it's cloudy. They think he's afraid of the stars or something. He's not allowed near mirrors because he always tries to pull his eyebrows off and he calls Radio City 'Radio Gardens' even though we've told him what it's really called a million times."

Logan's heart broke. Everything that was wrong with him connected to their last night together, connected to all that they had together. And it was making him crazy. Literally.

"But I don't think he's crazy." Carlos then said.

"You don't?"

Carlos shook his head. "I did when I first heard about it but I went and visited him last week. He was in his room, writing in a notepad. We talked a little bit, I ignored it when he said song lyrics and did all the other things the nurses warned me about. And I looked at his notepad and I realised he was writing upside down. So I asked him why and he said "It's Loganese." And then I remembered a week after you left for college, he told me about the night before you left. Everything that is happening to him isn't because he's crazy, it's because he's heartbroken."

Logan wiped a single tear that somehow appeared as Carlos spoke and he asked, "Where is he?"

…

Logan remembered when he walked through the doors of his first day at rehab. It was terrifying and hopeless all at once. He never wanted to be there, he was forced there. He didn't want to be better, he wanted to be dead. But now, walking into a building similar to where he resided, he was still terrified but he was determined. He was here for a reason.

He waited on a plastic chair in the reception until a man in a white nurses' uniform came and got him. As the nurse lead Logan to a certain room, he explained to Logan that because today was a Friday and it was a sunny day, all the residents were outside, enjoying the nice weather except for one. The two stopped outside a door, the nurse asking Logan to wait here a moment before going inside.

Logan's heart was thumping in his chest, harder than it ever has before, he tried to calm himself but this was nerve racking. Why, he didn't know.

The nurse opened the door, startling Logan for a moment. "He's ready for you." Logan stepped inside, the nurse walking out after him and closing the door. The first thing Logan noticed was the man sitting on the bed with his back to Logan.

Swallowing his nerves, Logan said, "Hi."

The man turned around instantly, green eyes wide with shock. He stared for a moment, not believing that it was really Logan standing in his room. Logan noticed the differences, his blonde hair had darkened but hadn't even thinned, it was still as perfect as the day Logan last saw it. His green eyes looked dull compared to when they used to be filled with happiness and love. He'd aged some, not as much as Logan had but still, he wasn't a teenager any more, that was for sure.

"You're not really here." His voice was small and scared, like a child who was afraid someone would take their teddy bear. It shattered Logan's heart.

"I'm here, Kendall." Logan said, stepping forward but stopped when Kendall held out his hand.

"No. You're not." He said, shaking his head and running the hand he held out through his hair. He's green eyes were shining with tears that refused to fall. "You're not. You're not. You're not."

"I am he-"

"Please stop." Kendall begged. "Please stop. Oh my god, I've finally lost it. I've finally gone crazy because there's no way you're real."

Logan stepped forward, softly taking Kendall's face in his hands and forcing him to look straight at him. Wiping away the blonde's tears away with his thumbs, not bothering about his own, Logan said, "I'm here, Kendall. I'm real. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." He rested his forehead on Kendall's and his voice dropped to a whisper as he said "I promise."

With that, Kendall broke down. He gripped Logan's shirt, pulling him closer and crying into his shoulder. Logan held him as he cried, running his hand through blonde hair and the other hand rubbing circles on his back. He pressed his face into Kendall's hair, trying not cry himself but not able stop the few tears that fell.

When they had both calmed down, Logan sat down on the bed in front of Kendall who was wiping his eyes and nose with some tissues but keeping a tight grip on Logan's hand, scared that if he let go, he'll never come back. They sat in silence for a moment, taking each other in. Things had changed so much since that night.

It was Kendall who broke the silence first, "If you're here just to check to see if I'm crazy, you can leave now because I don't need you pretending to care."

"That's not why I'm here." Logan said as he squeezed the blonde's hand for a second. "I'm here for a completely different reason actually."

"What reason is that?"

Logan didn't want to go there just yet, he wanted to talk to Kendall first, wanted to make sure that the magic they had when they were teenagers was still there. So instead, he said, "You know, I was in a place like this a couple of years ago?"

"You were?" Kendall asked, confusion across his features.

"Yeah, I uh- tried to kill myself." Logan said awkwardly, looking down at his hand in Kendall's. It made him smile.

"Why?"

"Because I was losing everybody and they were all moving on. My ex-wife was remarried, my two girls had left for college and you never called back. I was alone." Logan said, not even looking up.

"What stopped you?" Kendall asked. "From going through with it, I mean."

"Camille." Logan answered. "She came over to borrow a movie just in time to take the knife from me. She forced me into rehab the next day after I told her everything."

"And you're better now?"

"Sort of. I'm on a bunch of pills, I still feel like I'm losing everybody and I kind of hate life but what can I do." Logan didn't give Kendall a chance to respond when he looked up and asked, "Do you remember that night?"

Kendall nodded, "How can I forget? It was the best night of my life."

"I don't think I'll ever forget you singing _Don't Stop Believin'._" Logan said with a smile. Kendall laughed Oh how Logan missed that beautiful sound.

"I don't even know what I was thinking." He said, covering his blushing face with his hand.

"Too much whiskey." Logan chuckled.

"We only had one bottle between us!" Kendall said, removing his hand from his face.

"We were teenagers!" Logan laughed. "We didn't know how to hold our liquor! Be thankful neither of us threw up."

"That really would have ruined the night." They both laughed and, for a moment, it felt like nothing had changed. Their laughter slowly died down to silence, both staring at the other with a look in their eyes that can only be described as love.

Breaking that silence, Logan said, "You know, I fell in love with you that night."

Kendall shook his head. "I didn't."

Logan's heart was already shattered to pieces, slowly healing itself now that Kendall was there but with those two words, it was just crumbs of what used to be. "You didn't?"

Again, Kendall shook his head. "We were seven when you moved into town and I first saw you on the school playground. You were sitting on a swing with your nose buried in a book that was way too smart for the rest of us to understand. You had glasses then, these big round ones like Harry Potter and they looked way too big for you. And you were in a sweater vest and shorts with socks up to your knees. You were such a nerd. James, Carlos and I were going to go over and tease you but then you lowered your book and you looked at me. I was only seven then, I didn't really understand what was going on but you had these big brown eyes. And you just looked at me and you smiled, just a little but it took my breath away. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Of course, I was only seven so I hadn't seen much. But we became friends and grew up together and the more I knew about you, the more time I spent with you, the more I watched you, I just fell even more in love. And every time you would look at me, you would have this light in your eyes, like I was the best thing you had ever seen and you would smile like I always all you needed. And that's what I wanted forever, I wanted to be everything you needed. But you left."

Logan didn't really know what to say. He wanted to cry, he wanted to pull Kendall close and tell him that he _was _everything Logan needed. But instead, he kissed the back of Kendall's hand and said, "I came here for a reason."

Kendall nodded.

"I want you to get better, you hear me?" He said, looking into those beautiful green eyes. "You're going to get better so you can leave this place. I'm going to come visit you everyday and you're _going to get better._" Logan scooted forward, placing a soft hand on Kendall's cheek. "And I'm going to be waiting for you to come home to me. So we can live the rest of our lives together, okay?"

Tears streaming down his face, Kendall said, "Okay."

"I'm not going to leave this time. I'm never going to leave again, I promise. It's going to be you and me. Forever, you got that?"

Kendall couldn't form words through the lump in his throat so he simply nodded.

"I love you, Kendall." Logan whispered, resting his forehead on Kendall's.

"I love you, Logan." He whispered. With that, Logan closed the gap between them with a kiss that was long overdue.

**Eight Months Later**

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining bright and an excited Logan waited by his car outside the clinic. Today was the day. Kendall was being let out. Logan stayed with Kendall that whole day he visited, even taking him outside for a walk which shocked everyone in the building. Logan got Kendall to open up, he found out that the reason the blonde was in rehab was for an attempted suicide that was stopped by his niece and Katie. Logan thanks them everyday for saving him.

Logan had gotten better too. He was closer to his daughters now, they called him everyday just to talk and they had lunch every Sunday together. They had even come with him to meet Kendall one day and they had all gotten along great, Kendall loved the girls and the girls loved him. Logan found himself not hating life any more, not hating anything in general really. He was happy and no longer needed to take his meds any more. Life was good.

Logan snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Kendall walking out the door with a smile on his face. Logan ran to meet him half way and hugged him tight. They pulled away, but not too far. Logan looked into green eyes, now full of happiness and love, like they had all those years ago.

"I'm so proud of you." Logan said with a smile.

"I'm so proud of _us_." Kendall said. "We've come so far and we finally get to be together."

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you, too, Logan." They shared a kiss, soft and easy, like they've been doing it they're whole lives. They pulled away, walking to the car hand in hand.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Logan asked, casually as he pulled the car keys out of his pockets.

"How about take out? I haven't had Chinese food in _forever_." Kendall said, dragging on the last words.

Logan laughed, "I brought you Chinese food a week ago. You're just obsessed with their chicken." They let go of each others' hands as Logan went round to the drivers' side.

"In my defence, it's amazing chicken." Kendall said just before they both got in the car.

As they put their seatbelts on, Logan said, "Oh I just remembered, Lea wants to take us to get our tuxes fitted tomorrow for the wedding."

Kendall groaned, "Ugh, do I _have _to wear a tux?"

"Yes, it's my daughter's wedding!" Logan said. "You are wearing a tux."

"Ugh, Logaaaaaan." Kendall groaned, sounding exactly how he did when he was a teenager.

Logan laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall said, leaning over to give him a kiss real quick. "Now let's go home."

**The end...Maybe!**

**Some of you said how you would love this to be a series! And I'm totally for that, but there's one problem! I don't have any ideas! So if you have any ideas, tell me! You can review your ideas or message me on here! Or you can tweet me, my twitter is _RusherBarbz _and I can also be found on Tumblr which is kelseyrusherr _dot _Tumblr _dot_ com and I'm on there everyday so I'm most likely to respond on there! So, if you want this to be a series, THROW YOUR IDEAS AT ME! MY BODY IS READY...Wait, that sounds weird!**

**Thanks for reading, I really enjoyed writing this which is weird..I've never done anything like this before!**

**Aaaaaaaaand goodbye!**


End file.
